


Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Music, Night Vale Community Radio, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea, try something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Ideas are, after all, the most dangerous of things.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063151) by [Percygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger). 



**Title:** Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions  
**Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale  
**Author:** Percygranger  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 3:52  
**Summary:**

> The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063151)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Enjoy%20Refreshing%20Prophetic%20Visions.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A word from our sponsors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230437) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
